Escaping The Truth
by Little Teacake
Summary: As the human race falls victim to the C-Virus, Trunks Briefs and Son Goten, Agents of the BSAA must face death head on. Will there life long friendship get them through or would things turn out for the worse? Based on the Resident Evil Series.
1. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Dragon ball nor do I own anything from Resident Evil. **

**Warning: You must be 18 or over. This fanfic contains strong language, violence and gore. If you are under the age of 18 and/or suffer from a nervous disposition then you are advised not to read this fanfic. If you do not heed to these warnings then it would be your own fault. **

**Please do not flame me. Thank you.**

Trunks and Goten sat silently as the helicopter flew over Central City. Their mission was to track down and defeat the B.O.W.s. Trunks watched his team members as they prepared for what could be their last battle. He turned his attention to the chaos below him.

The streets were completely demolished as the C-Virus did its damage. 'The world's going to hell.' He thought as he watched the scene unfold. 'Was this war ever going to end?' Even as he asked himself that question, he knew the answer. He watched the zombies roam the streets.

It's been ten years since Bioterrorism was first brought into the world. Trunks and Goten helplessly watched as their families were decapitated in front of their eyes. Red Ribbon was developing Bio Weapons for power but their experiments became out of control and side effects took place. The C-Virus was born and Red Ribbon was the first to fall. As the C-Virus got worse, civilians were not safe. Anywhere.

The vivid memories of his family's deaths were clear as a bell for Trunks and even thinking about it gave him nightmares. Their home was raided with zombies. Vegeta had tried to hold the zombies back as the others ran out the back of the house. Trunks was running with his mother and sister but didn't notice the zombies coming from their left. A piercing scream rang through the wrecked street. A zombie had launched itself onto Bulma and Bra. Its teeth sank into Bra arm as the crowd of zombies tore Bulma to shreds.

Trunks kicked the zombie off Bra and helped her up. He tried to save Bulma but there were too many. Bra was in hysterics and tried to go after her but Trunks held her back, Bulma was long gone. They had taken shelter in a derelict house.

Trunks tended Bra's arm as he wrapped a piece of his shirt around the wound. Her breathing had become heavy and dark purple circles started to form under her eyes. Her skin was deadly pale and Trunks feared for the worse. That night, Bra was no longer herself. It was as if something had entered her body and taken control. She had tried to attack him and he had no other choice but to put her to rest, it was the hardest decision of his life.

A day after chaos had erupted, Trunks went back home to see if there was any sign of his father. The front door had come off its hinges, glass littered the floor and blood was smeared all over the floor as if someone had been dragged. Trunks followed the blood trail to see where it led. As he got to the living room the bones in his body froze and his breathing came to a halt. In the middle of the room was what was left of Vegeta. Tears streamed down his face as he collapsed to the floor and screamed from the top of his lungs.

Those memories pained him. After he had found the remains of his father the BSAA rescued Trunks and took him to a secure shelter where he met up with Goten. Both boys couldn't utter a word to each other that fateful day.

"Are you ready Trunks?" Goten asked.

Trunks was brought out of his thoughts and turned to him. "Yeah. Let's end this." The helicopter hovered over the roof of an abandoned factory, a rope was thrown down and the team started lowering themselves. With their guns ready they cautiously moved towards the fire exit. They braced themselves against the walls, guns aimed; one agent walked towards the door and kicked it down. The team burst in and searched their surroundings.

Windows were boarded up only allowing slits of light to escape through, bits of glass and concrete littered the ground. Old machinery was covered in a thick layer of dust proving that they haven't been used in years.

The team split up to make sure that the coast was clear but only Trunks didn't move, he was too caught up in his past. Goten noticed his behaviour and walked up behind him. He didn't notice and so Goten thought of a way to bring him back to the real world. "ZOMBIE!" Goten shouted. Trunks snapped out of it and spun around to face him. The rest of the team swiftly aimed their guns at the zombie only to find Goten with his hands in front of him and a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry guys…err…false alarm." The agents glared at Goten then continued searching.

"Dammit Goten! What the fuck was that for?"

"You've been acting weird lately. What's up with you? You're daydreaming a lot and whenever you do you have a constipated look on your face. What are you thinking about?" Goten questioned seriously.

Trunks sighed heavily. "It's nothing. I'm just thinking about old memories."

Goten looked down at the ground sadly. "Trunks…You've gotta let go. The past is the past, it can't change, you can't keep thinking about it. One of these days another's going to die but you just got to keep going. The world's not like it used to be."

'Goten's right. Thinking about the past isn't going to change a thing or make things better but it's just so hard.' Trunks thought. He opened his mouth ajar to speak but was interrupted by the sound of gun fire outside. The rest of the agents had left the factory and started firing at the zombies.

"Let's go!" Goten called out as he ran past Trunks.

"Right!" Trunks ran after him. As they left the factory they immediately stopped. Buildings were on fire, cars and buses were tipped over and zombies were roaming around and chasing the living. The once peaceful city had been destroyed. Trunks and Goten started firing at the zombies. One fell down on its knees next to Trunks and he sent a powerful upper cut, making him fly back. He turned to check Gotens progress.

He was accurately shooting the heads and knees, one zombie's behind him was dragging itself across the ground towards him. Just as he was about to grab Gotens leg, Trunks aimed his assault rifle at the zombie and fired. The bullet pierced through its head and his movement stopped completely.

"Thanks." Goten quickly turned.

They cleared the area and moved towards Red Ribbon headquarters. They busted the door down and entered the building. An older man turned to the agents and started speaking. "Alright guys. The B.O.W.s located somewhere in this building, I want all of you to split up and search specific areas. Josh, Steven and Will I need you to search the top sector of the building. Me, Arnold and Vincent will search around the middle sector of the building. Trunks, Goten and Daniel I need you guys to search the underground sector of the building. Ok everyone Move out!"

**That's the first chapter. I think there were some grammar and punctuation errors but I hope it is ok ^^; Some characters may seem OOC but I can't really tell sorry. I hope you all liked it, please review and please don't flame me *Goes on hands and knees* Also I haven't wrote a fanfic in a long time so I don't actually know how good this is.**


	2. From Hell and Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Dragon ball nor do I own anything from Resident Evil. **

**BSAA ****– Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. Their main purpose is to combat, prevent, and exterminate Bioterrorism.**

**B.O.W.s**** – Bio Organic Weapons. A creature intentionally created or genetically modified using a type of mutagen.**

**Also this fanfic is set in an alternative universe where everyone is human.**

Scuffed combat boots echoed down the dark, deserted corridor. Trunks, Daniel and Goten slowly walked as their eyes peered through the windows of the labs. Stepping inside a lab on his right, Goten noticed blood stains on the floor and smears of blood on the walls. Vials and test tubes have been knocked off the tables, papers were scattered everywhere and a photo frame smashed on the floor.

He stopped to pick up the frame and sorrow filled his eyes as he stared at the photo. The photo was of a scientist and his family. The scientist was hugging a little girl with short, wavy, chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes. Next to him was a platinum blonde haired woman kissing him on the cheek. The scientists face held a smile of pure happiness and eyes full of love. Goten brushed away the bits of glass off a table and gently placed the frame down.

"Goten? What are you doing?" Goten turned to Trunks and Daniel who were standing in the door way.

"Oh…err…nothing. I'm just looking for any clue that's all." Goten reassured as he quickly walked out the room.

'It's just as hard for him as it is with me.' Trunks thought with a sigh.

As they carried on searching around they entered a lab, stopping suddenly as they see a body strewn across the floor. Breathing harshly, Daniel turned the body over, revealing the bloody and mutilated form of a female researcher. Reeling back at the site he stared in shock. 'Shit! Why did I have to join the BSAA?' Daniel asked himself.

"Dan, are you ok?"

"Yeah…I'm still kind of new to this." Suddenly, a loud animalistic shriek filled the air followed by a distant sound of pained screams and shooting from above. They aimed their guns as their eyes shifted around their surroundings. Trunks pressed the ear piece on his left ear.

"Archie, Arnold, Vincent. Is everything alright up there? What happened?" No reply, only the sound of static. "Josh, Steven, Will. Is everything alright in your sector?" The sound of static disappears as Josh's voice breaks through.

"Yeah, it's clear at the top. We can't get a hold of the others so we're going to make are way down and check if they're safe. You guys carry on searching, we'll meet up with you later as we work are way down." The return of static comes from the other end as the conversation ends.

"Right. Let's keep moving." Trunks started walking down the corridor.

Goten frowned. "But shouldn't we go check on the others? They could need our help."

Trunks turned towards them. "Josh and the others are going to check if they're ok. He said for us to just continue the mission, he'll meet with us later. Now let's go."

"uuuuuuaaaaaahhhhh…"

Trunks, Daniel and Goten stopped moving as a moan echoed from around the corner. Footsteps lazily hit the ground as a zombie made its way towards them. "I'll take care of this one." Trunks took his knife from his belt as the zombie started to charge at him. As the zombie got closer, he brought the knife to its head a sliced it clean off. The zombie's body fell to its knees as it collapsed to the ground.

Daniel reeled back in horror as the head rolled to his feet, coming to a stop as it hit the end of his combat boots. His breathing came to a halt and his eyes were wide as saucers. 'Holy Shit! I don't think I can take this any longer. Thank you Archie for assigning me to the most frightening sector of the building. You dick.'

Trunks turned to Daniel whose form was frantically shaking in fear. "Dan what's up? You don't look so good." He asked concerned.

Daniel gave a slight nod. "I'm sorry. I've never been on a real mission before. This is my first and I'm already failing miserably. I knew that I was going to be up against something unimaginably terrifying but I didn't expect it to be this bad. *Sigh* Why do I have to be so weak? I've let my family down, I've let the team down, I've let everybody down."

"You shouldn't say things like that Dan, you've done nothing wrong." Goten gave a pat on his back.

"Yeah man, you shouldn't be so worried. We're with you and we're in this together till the end, that's what teams do." Trunks smiled.

"Right. Thanks guys." Daniel replied with a new boost of confidence. They continued down the lifeless corridor, Trunks listened as Goten and Daniel talked about the past.

"So Dan, what made you want to join the BSAA?" Goten asked.

"My father used to say to me that I was never a real man and he'd try to get me to join the army. 'When are you going to become a real man?', 'No son of mine is going to be a weak, pathetic fool!', 'Real men fight for what's right.' I used to never listen to him and we ended up falling out. When the C-virus hit the public I went back home to check if my father was safe but when I arrived he was already dead. He was in his old army dress uniform and next to him was an empty handgun. He had died fighting as a warrior. After his death I vowed to myself that I would honour my father's death and become the man he always wanted me to be. I would fight to make my father proud."

Trunks and Goten were speechless; Daniels story had greatly moved them. The idea of fighting not just for justice but also for honour and to fulfil last wishes for your loved ones. 'Daniel past reminds me of the hell years ago. Both our fathers died fighting as warriors. Father…' Trunks thought as the pain from the memories returned.

They arrived in front of a slightly open door. Trunks cautiously pushed the door wider and they slowly entered the dead silent room, searched the place. The room was a derelict lecture hall with chairs built around the room from top to bottom. There was an old chalkboard with 'No one can hide' tattooed all over, a wooden desk with a pool of blood, papers and books scattered everywhere and a decaying body sat in the chair. The face had been torn off.

"What the hell? What could have done this?" Goten questioned.

Trunks slowly made his way to the chalkboard, not taking his eyes off what was written. 'No one can hide. Hide from what exactly?'

Daniel stared down at the pool of blood on the desk, as he got closer a drop of blood dripped down on his shoulder. He looked up and his body became rigid and his skin was deathly pale. "Oh…my…god…" Daniel said barely above a whisper.

Trunks and Goten turned towards Daniel and followed his line of sight. Their eyes grew wide as they stared in shock.

**I'm not really proud of this chapter but I hope you all liked it. Please review and please don't flame me. Thank you for reading! I'll upload the next chapter soon. ^^**


	3. When Terror Crawls, Evil is Unleashed

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Dragon ball nor do I own anything from Resident Evil. **

Hissing escaped through its sharp teeth, its talons clawed into the ceiling with its quadruped bone structure. Its raw flesh exposed its brain as blood dripped down from it. The creature had no eyes as it sniffed the air around it.

Trunks' eyes darted towards the door on the other side of the lecture hall as he dared not to move. He turned to Goten and Daniel to see that they were thinking exactly the same thing. They gave a slight nod to each other and slowly, quietly walked towards the door. As they drew closer to the exit, agonized screams and pleads for help from Trunks' ear piece broke through the silence.

"GGGGGGGRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHHHHHH!"

The creature quickly turned towards them as it screeched in displeasure. Trunks, Goten and Daniel started shooting at it as the creature jumped down, landing on its four legs. It rapidly dashed towards them as its elongated tongue shout out to attack.

They jumped out the way just in time and continued shooting. The creature scaled vertically as their bullets hit the walls. Its long tongue darted towards Goten, grabbing him by the ankle with one quick motion; Goten lost his balance as the creature pulled him across the floor. The creature lifted him up in the air as it sniffed his sent. Goten pulled out his knife and stabbed it in the leg, making it scream a variety of screeching sounds and dropping Goten from its grasp.

It jumped towards Trunks and tackled him to the ground, its talons on each side of his head and its tongue tied around his neck, squeezing the air out of him. Red spots covered his vision as he tried to break free, his past started flashing before his eyes, leaving him helpless. His breathing returned as Daniel and Goten were shooting its raw flesh.

The creature dodged the bullets with ease as it jumped around the room.

"What the hell is this thing?" Daniel shouted.

"A Licker and a very powerful one too." Trunks replied. "We need to try and get out of here, our attacks aren't working."

"WELL NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Goten shouted.

The Licker crawled up the ceiling and shot its tongue at Daniel, knocking away his assault rifle. The Licker pounced on him violently as it wrapped its tongue around his neck. Its talons clawed his shoulder and slashed him viciously.

Daniel tried to scream with agony but nothing came out, he tried to breathe in a sharp breathe but the Lickers hold on him was too tight.

Goten shot the Lickers tongue and a bullet pierced through, cutting it in half. The Licker screamed an ear piercing screech as its tongue frantically wiggled on the floor until becoming limp. While the Licker was busy attacking Goten, Trunks ran towards Daniel.

"Dan!" Trunks called out.

"It's ok…it only got my shoulder." He breathed in sharply.

Trunks pulled Daniel to his feet, the wound was deep, and blood was gushing out. Daniels hand covered the claw marks that the Licker had left. He was losing blood fast as it escaped through his fingers, his breathing was becoming shallow. They moved towards the exit, avoiding the Licker.

"Goten quickly! Let's go!" Trunks opened the door waiting for him, Goten moved backwards while shooting.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRR RRRRRRRR!"

The Licker screamed as it sprinted towards them. Trunks slammed the door closed, just as the Licker was about to jump through.

"Few! That was close. Dan, how are you holding up buddy? We're definitely not going back that way."

"I'm good…It doesn't seem to be hurting anymore." Daniel looked at his shoulder.

"Josh, Steven, Will. What the hell happened? Please respond." No reply. "Dammit. We have to go back and get help. We need to check on the others."

"Are you crazy?! We almost got ourselves killed just being up against one Licker." Goten said in utter shock.

"They're our teammates Goten! I'm not just going to leave them when they're in trouble."

"They're probably already dead, judging from those screams a while ago. It was hard enough with three people against one Licker, who knows how bad it can be up there. What we should really do is find a first aid kit for Daniel and a map of this building. If we find a map we can look for an elevator or some way to get to the top sector of the building which Josh said was clear. After that we can contact the BSAA to get us the fuck out of here."

Trunks kept his mouth shut and glared at Goten. He didn't know why he was angry at him, he was right. They couldn't go back unless they had a death wish. There was no way that the others could have survived. 'He's right but…I just can't seem to accept the truth. Dammit! I'm fed up of people dying.'

*Humph* "Whatever. Do what you want. I don't give a shit."

*Sigh* "Fine." Goten pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and walked towards Daniel. "We need to stop the bleeding until we find a first aid kit."

Daniel removed his bloody hand from his shoulder, Goten stared in disbelief. The wounds were completely healed. No blood pouring out of open wounds, only fully healed scars and dry blood.

'What the hell? How can this heal so quickly?' Goten thought. 'Something's not right. I have a bad feeling about this.' He turned his attention to Trunks who was walking around the corridor.

"Wait up Trunks! For fuck sake…Dan, we're going to keep moving. Are you ok with that?"

"Don't worry, I'm feeling pretty good now." Daniel stood up and ran after Trunks, leaving a confused Goten behind.

'I've seen this happen before. It always ends the same way.' Goten followed after them, leaving the handkerchief on the stone cold floor.

**I kind of lost track when writing this chapter but I hope its ok. Sorry for the bad grammar and punctuation. Please review and please don't flame me. Thank you for reading! ^^**


	4. As We Know It

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Dragon ball nor do I own anything from Resident Evil. **

Cold sweat dripped down Daniels pale face. He was starting to struggle with breathing and rings of dark purple sagged underneath his eyes. His vision was becoming blurry, almost not recognising Trunks and Goten walking in front of him. Goten watched Daniel from the corner of his eye; his hands gripped his gun, preparing for the worse. Trunks moved towards a map on the wall.

"Ok. The elevator is just on the other side of the medical research centre which is just down this corridor." He pointed his index finger to the specific area on the map. "We can cut through and save the time."

Goten nodded in understanding while Daniel stood away from them, trying to concentrate on his surroundings. "*Huff* Guys…I think *Huff* I-"Daniel was cut off by an ear piercing scream from the medical research centre. They slammed the door open only to be confronted by a type of zombie. Its throat swelled up as it pulsated with a red glow.

"Quick! Shoot its throat!" Trunks shouted. Groups of zombies started gathering into the room. Shots fired rapidly as Trunks and Goten tried holding them off, Daniel collapsed to the ground, clutching his heart in agony, and breathing in sharp breaths.

"UUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Dan! Hold on!" Trunks cried out.

"We can't hold them off like this. We have to get out of here. NOW!"

"Help…me-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Suddenly, a burst of flames scorched under Daniels skin. Flames covered him from head to toe as Trunks and Goten could only stare with wide eyes.

"DAN!" Trunks screamed.

Daniels hand reached out desperately as the scalding flames died out. His skin hardened like a cocoon, keeping him prisoner.

"no….." Trunks whispered quietly to his self.

"Trunks let's go."

"But-"

"Come on!" Goten pulled Trunks as they ran past the zombies, out the research centre. He quickly shut the door, trying to catch his breath.

"Goten we have to go back. We can't leave Dan!" Trunks went to open the restless door but Goten grabbed his arm.

"He's going to turn Trunks. I've seen this all happen before."

"He's our team member. We all have to stick together no matter what."

"DON'T YOU GET IT?! He's not Daniel anymore. He's a MONSTER!"

"I can't let anyone die anymore. Can't you get it in that thick skull of yours?!"

"People die every day Trunks! You can't hold onto the past forever. It's high time you learnt that!"

The door shuck vigorously. "Ah shit." Trunks and Goten ran to the elevator, keeping their distance from the rigid door. The door collapsed from the tremendous weight of the zombies. They sprinted towards them, making the ground shake. Trunks slammed his fist on the button as they witnessed the hoard of zombies chasing them. The door closed just as the havoc reached the door.

Silence. Trunks and Goten stood there not knowing what to say. Goten cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. The way I acted was completely out of order. You're still wounded by grief and yet I'm making things worse."

"No. What you said back there was right. I keep holding onto those memories thinking that everything is going to change but it's not, it only makes things worse. I was such a fool."

"You're always a fool." Goten smiled.

"You can talk." Trunks smirked but it disappeared as he spoke again. "How did you get over that day? When you saw your family dead?"

Gotens face hardened. "I've never gotten over it; I've just learnt to accept the truth. That day changed my life forever."

FLASHBACK ^3^

A group of zombies surrounded the son household. As Chichi hid under the bed and Goten hid in the closet, the zombies crashed through the door, wrecking everything in their way as they searched around. Goten held his breath as heavy footsteps made their way up the staircase.

He watched as a zombie dashed into the bedroom. Its pale eyes peered around examining for any sign of movement. The zombie dragged its feet towards the closet. Goten's eyes turned towards his mother, Chichi looked at him with sad eyes and mouthed 'I love you'. He stared in shock as she climbed out from under the bed and ran, catching the zombies' attention. Animalistic shrieks travelled down the stairs as heavy footsteps escaped the house.

Goten stayed there in horror for three hours before leaving. He slowly walked into his room quietly picking up a metal baseball bat. The floorboard creaked under Goten as he made his way down the staircase. The house was uncomfortably silent as he moved towards the front door. 'I have to check on Gohan, Videl and Pan. Dear god, please be ok?' The door was flat on the floor broken. As he got outside, the blood in his face rushed out as he found Chichi bloody and mutilated. He fell to the ground and broke down in hysterics. Slowly, he moved closer to her, holding her mangled hand and moving her mattered hair off her forehead. Blood covered his hands. He stood up, wiping the tears away abruptly, not caring about the warm blood smeared across his face.

He pushed the door open as he walked into his brother's house, lifting the bat higher, ready to swing. He walked into the living room. "no…no…" He whimpered as he saw a zombified Gohan devowering the remains of his wife and daughter. Hi milky eyes turned to Goten and he started staggering towards him.

Goten gripped the cold metal bat. "I'm sorry." He whispered as the bat was swung, forcefully coming in contact with Gohan's head.

END OF FLASHBACK ^3^

The elevator came to a sudden stop, making Trunks and Goten brace themselves from the jolt. The lights flickered repeatively, the groaning of the elevator echoed. "This isn't good." Trunks thought.

*BANG!* The elevator swung from side to side. Suddenly, the door was stabbed and torn off by an overgrown tentacle.

"Seems like we have a new playmate."

*SNAP!* In a rush, the elevator started speeding down.

"Can't we have a break!?" Goten glared at the ceiling.

"Goten when I say now we jump." As the elevator fell an opening made its appearance. "NOW!" Trunks shouted as they jumped in the air, landing on the dirty tiled floor. The elevator screeched as it kept falling down the pit of darkness.

"Let's get out of this hell hole." Trunks got up to his feet.

"Fuck yeah." Goten followed.

They quickly walked up the staircase, running past zombies that tried to get in their way. They slammed open the fire exit, walking towards the helicopter landing pad. Trunks pressed the button on his ear piece. "We need a pick up at Red Ridden headquarters. I repeat we need pick up at Re…" Trunks stared in horror as his blood turned ice cold. "Dan?"

**The next chapter's the final chapter. Please review and please don't flame me. Thank you for reading! ^^**


	5. All Journeys Come To An End

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Dragon ball nor do I own anything from Resident Evil.**

* * *

"Dan?" Trunks was completely gobsmacked. Daniel was standing right in front of him but he wasn't the same. His skin was cracked, secretly revealing the raw flesh from underneath. Four sharp tentacles stuck out from his back, slowly swinging in the air. His right eye was milky white, exposed with flesh that had been torn off. His clothes were shredded and covered with patches of congealed blood.

"You guys didn't think you could leave without me did you?" Asked a demonic voice combined with Daniels. "The fun's only just started?"

"Dan…We thought you died back there."

Daniel chucked sinisterly, sending chills down their spines. "There's a difference between death and transformation. You're lacking on your homework!" He gave them a vile smirk. "You told me that we're in this together TILL THE END!"

A tentacle shot at Trunks, throwing him back. He tumbled off the roof, quickly catching the edge.

"Trunks! Hold on!" Goten ran to Trunks, helping him but this didn't go unnoticed by the mutated Daniel.

"Here. Let me give you a hand." The slimy tentacle darted towards them. In a blink of an eye, Goten was on the floor gripping his blood coated arm in pure agony.

"No!" Trunks shouted.

Daniel roared a cruel, malicious laugh. "I must have got carried away with my new, improved strength."

Trunks rapidly shot at Daniel, the bullets were deflected easily by the swift movement of the tentacles. "BWAHAHAHAHA! Do you really think that you can stand up to me?!" Daniel charged towards him, his long tentacles swept the ground. Trunks back flipped into the air, shooting at Daniel. One bullet broke through guard, hitting him straight in his eye, blinding him in the process.

"RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Daniel covered his eye and collapsed to his knees in pain. Trunks sent a mighty uppercut, making Daniel stagger back.

As he tried to recover from the blows, Trunks carried Goten to safety. Blood poured as his arm hung from his shoulder joint, practically destroyed.

"Trunks…" Goten mumbled. "I'm…not gonna…ma-"

"We're gonna get through this. I promise." Trunks interrupted. He turned his attention back to Daniel and shot the hideous creature.

"You're going to pay for that!" He roared and rushed towards Trunks, grabbing him by the neck and throwing him to the ground.

Restricted memories of the past flashed through his mind. His mother smiling caringly, his sister's shining eyes when talking about the latest fashion and his father secretly cracking a smile on the corner of his mouth.

These images were like a breath of fresh air. He felt stronger, nothing could hold him back. He threw Daniel off him, giving a round house kick to his face. Daniel stumbled back from the sudden kick. Trunks smirked. He felt like the restraints of him before were gone. He felt free.

Trunks covered his eyes as a blinding light shone bright upon them. He looked up, sighing in relief as a helicopter hovered over them. BSAA agents were shooting at the mutated form of their fallen comrade.

Trunks moved towards Goten, trying to lift him up on his feet. "Let's get out of here."

"…no…"Goten mumbled weakly. "Go to the helicopter and fire the rocket launcher, I'll stay and hold off Dan."

"We're going to get you to a hospital. I'm not leaving you."

"Trunks…Even if I did go…it wouldn't change anything. Either way I'm going to die. Fate's already made its decision."

"But-"

"No. This is my decision…please respect that…as a last wish."

Trunks sighed in defeat. He already knew that Goten wouldn't make it in his condition, even if they did go to a hospital; He would die from the blood loss. 'You've gotta let go.' He recalled back at those previous words.

"I'm really gonna miss you man. You'll always be my friend for life, I'll never forget you." Trunks lowered his head, his purple bangs draped over his eyes.

Goten laughed weakly. "Dude you sound like you're confessing your love for me."

Trunks laughed with him but it died down as they stood up, getting ready to go their separate ways.

"I guess this…is goodbye."

"Yeah…goodbye my friend…" Trunks whispered sadly. They gave each other a man hug. "Goodbye". Trunks ran towards the helicopter, climbing the rope ladder.

Goten moved towards Daniel. "Hey Dan! I'm the one who left you behind. Come and get you sick fuck!" He shouted.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Daniel sprinted towards Goten, eyes full of malice. His tentacles lifted him up by his neck, squeezing the life out of him, not noticing what is waiting to happen.

From the helicopter, Trunks steadily aimed the Rocket launcher directly at Daniel. Breathing heavily, looking through the holographic sight Trunks muttered, "Go to hell Dan.", and pushing the trigger.

The rocket rushed towards Daniel and Goten in a matter of seconds. Daniel's attention was drawn behind him as an unfamiliar sound blasted in his direction. As he turned his head, his eyes widened in fear, suddenly everything went white.

Trunks watched in grief as scorching flames engulfed both Goten and Daniel. The sound of loud cracking vibrated from the building as it collapsed from the impact.

"Goten…" Trunks whispered to himself as the helicopter flew away in to the rising sun of a new day.

* * *

1 Year later.

Trunks marched down the corridor of the BSAA union. A lot had happened since that very tragic day. He was promoted to squad captain for his bravery and survival last year and he now leads his own group of agents. He's known as one of the best BSAA captains in North America.

"Reuben, have you found any news on those brutal killings in the west?" Trunks questioned the younger man.

"No sir but we're still doing our best to find out."

*hmm* 'Everything's changed really quickly in the past year. It seems like time's just flown by.'

As Trunks was deep in thought, a familiar presence stood behind him. "Trunks." A mysterious voice rang out.

Trunks' eyes grew wide as saucers. 'Could it be? ...Goten?' Trunks turned to face them as his breathing can to a halt.

END ^o^

* * *

**Was it Goten or was it someone else? The decision's yours guys. Thank you all for reading 'Escaping the Truth' and for all the fabulous comments that kept me going throughout this fanfic, they truly meant a lot to me. I'm sorry if anyone hated the ending, I might upload an alternative ending of what could have happened if you want. I've got some new DBZ stories that I am currently writing at the moment and I will upload them in the near future. . Please review and please don't flame me. Thank you all for reading and have a wonderful day! Sayonara! ^3^**


End file.
